The Gift
by Ellenyarai
Summary: Sarah, an unknowing pawn in the plans of both Heaven and Hell, is thrown into the chaotic world of the Supernatural. With Sam and Dean's help she may even help save the world. With the assistance of everyone's favorite trench-coated angel of course. Set just before Season 4 starts. Eventual CasXOC.
1. Prologue

**I do not own any part of Supernatural other than Sarah and Annith... so far.**

* * *

How_ can this be happening?_ The sheer injustice made me speechless. I did everything he told me to do.

"Yes, well Ms. Vitagliano your time with us has been wonderful, but we've decided to go a different route. You understand right?"

My manager, well _ex_-manager now I suppose, smiled thinly. He had only been here for two weeks and he had already fired three of the other waitresses. One that had helped open the restaurant over twenty years ago. It was obvious why, our new manager believed that younger, _bustier_ waitresses would bring in more people. The pig.

Even though this job was merely for extra money, I had stayed on for more than four years. _Fine_ I thought. _This place is heading for the dumps anyway._ I slowly got up from my chair and walked to the door. It probably wasn't smart, but the anger was burning too hot for me to resist. Just before closing the door behind me I turned around and smiled sweetly, "Do tell me how _Mrs. Drummond_ likes your new employees". His fake grin quickly turned into a snarl and I closed the door before he could say anything.

_ So what do I do now?_

* * *

"I've been assigned to do what?" the angel asked indignantly. Watching over some human child was _not_ what she had been trained for over the last couple millennium.

Zachariah could see that she was distressed. Annith was trained for battle, not baby-sitting . However, this girl was important. Maybe not as important as Dean, but definitely enough that she needed an angel watching over her at all times.

"You have your orders Annith. We are lucky to have found her at all," he told her calmly. That much was true. God forbid should the demons find out what she is. Even worse her purpose. "Look I'm sorry, but with a large chunk of your garrison getting Dean out of hell you are the only one left with sufficient knowledge of humans and their customs".

Annith bristled. "Is that why I was left behind while my brothers and sisters are fighting their way through hordes of demons?" she asked coldly. "To protect some clueless ape?"

Zachariah thought that maybe he should have chosen a different angel. Annith's temper was too hasty.

_Too late for that now. _

"Annith, this girl is incredibly important to us. I can not tell you why right now, just know that this is not some piddly job I would give to a lowly grunt. I chose you after careful consideration," he explained slowly. Perhaps inflating her importance would change her attitude. Annith visibly relaxed but her gaze was still stony.

After a few moment she gave a defeated sigh and asked, "What is her name?". Zachariah smiled victoriously.

"Sarah. Her name is Sarah Vitagliano and she is in Hot Springs, Arkansas," .

"When should I leave?" asked Annith, resigned to her task. Her superior looked at her directly and replied, "Immediately".

* * *

Being newly fired is not fun. I was torn between wanting to cry and throwing something sharp at the wall.

_Maybe I could file a lawsuit?_

I slammed the door of my car shut and stomped up the stairs to my apartment. Muttering all the obscenities I could come up with while trying to unlock the door. I was still seeing red when I marched into my living room. So much so that it took a minute for me to realize there was someone standing in it.

"Who the hell are you?" I I would get a burglar today of all days. She wasn't responding like I thought she would. Wasn't trying to get out or anything. Even as I whipped my phone out of my pocket to dial the police she stood still. Was she glaring at _me_? The nerve!

Whoever she was, she was beautiful. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes to match. "Are you Sarah?" she asked me abruptly. _Oh my god is this a hit? Am I about to be murdered?_. "No," I squeaked out. Fear overpowering anger and worming its way into my gut. She frowned and turned away from me. Seeing this as my chance to escape I ran outside and flew down the stairs.

"You have called 911 what is your emergency?" I heard a voice come from my hand. "There is a woman in my living room that..." I started when I ran into something solid. It was her. "Oh my god," I said, my voice shaking with shock. Her dark eyes stared into mine as she took the phone from my hand and crushed it in her palm. As I watched my ruined phone fall from her hand she put her other, non-phone crushing, hand onto my shoulder and stated in an aggravated tone, "We need to talk".

* * *

**So what do you think? Do NOT be afraid to review. I take criticism easily and seriously. Just to clear up some minor confusion you may have, if the story is in first person then that's Sarah telling the story. Otherwise it's in third person, such as the middle portion of this chapter. Sarah's last name DOES have significance otherwise I would have chosen an easier name to pronounce :D**

**Vitagliano = Like saying the word 'Italian' with a 'V' at the front and an 'O' at the end. The 'G' is silent.**


	2. Annith's Ire

**I do not own any part of Supernatural except for Sarah and Annith.**

_"We need to talk"_

As soon as the words left her mouth we were back in my living room apartment. I could feel my breath becoming short and quick. _She isn't human_. Her beautiful face loomed over mine as she stared down at me. She must have been nearly six feet tall. _She isn't human!_

"What are you?" I asked softly. She tilted her face up regally while still managing to stare down at me and said,"I am an angel of the Lord".

Well that did it. Laughter bubbled in my throat and spilled out into obnoxious giggles. The 'angel' did not seem amused. "Do not provoke me child. I am older than your mind can perceive and a thousand more times deadly because of it!" she stated hotly. The giggles turned into full-blown hysterical laughter. I could feel tears collect in my eyes as I doubled over. _There is no way an_ Angel_ is in my living room right now!_

Her expression became dark and the lights began to flicker and shatter. I could hear wind howling outside and then I could see them. Her wings took up the entirety of the walls in the room. Now I believed that she was just as devastating as she claimed. I was not laughing anymore.

"Sit down," she ordered. I obeyed. I gave her looks closer attention. I wondered if every angel looked like they belonged on America's Next Top Model. But just looking at her eyes I could tell she wasn't lying about her age. They seemed ancient and bright with endless energy. "My name is Annith and from now until your purpose is fulfilled I will be here to watch over you," she began. She didn't sound too pleased about it either.

"What the hell do I need a guardian angel for?" I asked quickly. Annith glared at me some more, I guess because I interrupted her, and continued as though I didn't say anything. "You may continue your normal life until such time that Heaven calls upon you. Until then try not to do anything too... perilous,".

The last part was lost on me. Why do I need an angel watching over me? I was almost certain that I wasn't dreaming. The day had been too average. Besides the whole getting fired and being told that Heaven was my new bodyguard. For God's sake I was the definition of _normal_.

My parents were married and worked hard. My brother was just starting his first year of college. I had just graduated and was trying to find a decent job in this economy. Well you know, other than waitressing.

"So what did you pick me for?" I asked warily.

"I did not _pick_ you,"

"Well who did?" I asked testily. She didn't answer, but kept her haughty expression. I felt the frustration rise but I kept it down. I had the feeling that Annith was not someone you wanted to piss off. Or laugh at apparently. "Is there anything else I should know?".

She pursed her lips somewhat in thought and said,"It is possible that my presence here will put you in some danger".

_Danger?_

"Just stop there," I squeaked out. It was too much too quickly. My face felt hot and the trembling in my hands just wouldn't subside. Annith was standing still in my living room. Staring at me. _An angel_. "Can I just.. I need a few minutes," I mumbled quickly while rushing to my bedroom. After I shut the door I let myself sink to the floor. _Why me?_

* * *

_Why her?_

Annith was unimpressed by this slip of a human girl. Again she wondered why Zachariah felt that this girl, _Sarah,_ needed to be looked after. _What is her importance in all of this?_ Annith wished her comrades were here, wished that she hadn't been chosen for this task. She thought back to when Castiel had told her of the mission to rescue a soul from Hell, she had been excited, thrilled even. She was one of the youngest of the angels, one of the last to be created by their father, and she wanted nothing more than to prove her worth. Then he told her that she was to be left behind.

_"What did I do wrong? Why can I not fight with you?" she exclaimed, her wings vibrating with anger. Castiel kept his composure, as he was the most level-headed angel in their garrison. He was also the most compassionate and he understood his sister's confusion. "Those are the orders Annith," he stated calmly. This was not enough of an answer. Annith's entire being began to hum with rage._

_"Calm yourself Annith, how can you expect our superiors to let you on missions if you cannot control your emotions?" The humming stopped and Castiel faintly heard her murmured apology. Castiel could hear his brother's voice telling him it was time and turned to leave. "Goodbye Annith," he said and then turned slightly toward her. "If it gives you some comfort, I don't believe you are being left behind because you are not a good warrior, I believe our superiors have another task set aside for you,". _

_Annith was still disappointed, but now curiosity lined her voice, "I will pray to our father for your safe return Castiel. For all of you,". Castiel nodded and disappeared._

Now here she was. Waiting for that wretched girl to compose herself so she could finish explaining her presence there. Such a _weak_ human. Sarah couldn't weigh more than a hundred pounds. Her stringy limbs have no muscle and based on her reaction to an angel showing up, her mental strength was limited too. _However..._

She did see something when she looked at the girl. It was faint, extremely faint. A sort of glow underneath the skin and just behind her eyes. Annith did not understand what this meant, but it must be why she was here, the girl obviously had nothing else to offer.

* * *

It took just a few minutes for me gain control of my breathing. Quite a few more for me to process what I had just learned. Annith was an angel sent down to protect me from some kind of danger? No wait she said I had a purpose, a purpose she wouldn't divulge to me. That purpose is why she was here, and it was her being here that puts me in trouble. Although, I couldn't imagine anything more terrifying than Annith. I was pretty sure she could kick some serious ass, no matter what it was. Plus she was an angel, those were the good guys right? With that thought in mind I stood back up and slowly cracked my door open to see if she was still there. She was.

Opening the door fully I said, "So tell me about this danger business". Annith's head whipped towards me and she gestured for me to sit on the couch. She gave me that no-blink stare again and continued from where she left off, "My being here will be warning enough to some detestable creatures, but some will see me here and wonder why an angel is following you about. Demons especially will use some very..bloody methods to try and get you confess your importance.. Which is why it's important that you do not try to run, or hide from me," she warned.

"Demons?" I croaked out. She gave me an irritated look. "Demons are souls of humans that have been tortured and mutilated past the point of humanity. They thrive on chaos, hatred, and pain."

_Oh God._

"As far as I can perceive, nothing has spotted my presence just yet. But they eventually will, which is why I am going to show you some fundamental ways to expel a demon. Are you familiar with Latin?"

And so my introduction to the supernatural, and how to protect myself against them began.

**This chapter is a bit longer. The next one should be even more interesting hehehe. Reviews are always welcome. Any questions please let me know! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
